


Promises and Regrets

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to Snupin100 Challenge #2: Promises. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Regrets

He'd promised himself, back in school, that he'd make James and Sirius leave Severus alone.

Severus had promised Dumbledore not to tell anyone he was a werewolf.

He'd promised Dumbledore he'd take his potion every single month.

Severus had promised that if he found out Remus was helping Sirius into Hogwarts he'd give him to the Dementors.

He'd promised to work with Severus to defeat You-Know-Who, and Severus had promised to work with him.

Severus promised to keep brewing the Wolfsbane. He promised to take it.

He promised himself he would always keep his promises to Severus from now on.


End file.
